


stars, hide your fires

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Series: something wicked [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M, dark magic au, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: Trust goes both ways.





	stars, hide your fires

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place prior to _this way comes_.

_ THEN _

Rhys chokes around the dick in his mouth, tears pooling in his eyes as Jack hits the back of his throat. He panics for a second, pulling back against the hand in his hair - he can’t breathe, his mouth is full and his airway’s blocked and he wants to do this but he can’t  _ breathe _ \- 

Jack’s hold tightens for a moment before releasing, letting Rhys’ hair slip through his fingers as Rhys falls back on his ass . Rhys gasps when Jack’s dick slips out of his mouth and he gulps in air, chest heaving as he scrubs the back of a hand across his eyes, sprawled on the thick carpets that cover Jack’s bedroom floor.

“I’m sorry,” he says thickly, blinking furiously and ignoring the wetness on his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I panicked, I can - I can do better.” He shifts back up on his knees and braces his hands on Jack’s thighs, leaning forward. He’s barely gotten his lips around the head before Jack’s hand is back in his hair, pulling him up and off and bending his neck back at an uncomfortable angle. Jack’s face is thoughtful, and even completely naked he still looks powerful, the faint lines of long-ago scarring marking his chest. His dick bobs red and flushed in front of Rhys’ face, and Rhys is sure he can get it this time, can take him in all the way like Jack wants, even though it  _ is  _ turning out to be a bit more difficult than he imagined.

“I admire your enthusiasm, kiddo, I really do.” Jack’s voice interrupts his thoughts and Rhys looks back up, blinking against the sting in his scalp. “And I’m not saying this isn’t a good look for you.” Jack’s thumb rubs along Rhys’ cheek, smearing wetness along his skin. “But you gotta relax; you’re winding yourself up so much you really  _ are _ gonna choke on it, and then I’ll be out my best man and  _ then _ where will I be.”

“I’m trying,” Rhys says, voice strained again the arch in his neck, even as he warms to  _ best man _ .

“I know you are, kiddo, I know. I’m just saying I think I can help.” Jack stretches out the hand that’s not holding Rhys still and seconds later his wand  _ smacks _ into his palm. Jack looks back down at Rhys, the glow of the gathering spell reflected in his mismatched eyes as he grins. “You trust me, right Rhysie?” And before Rhys can even say  _ yes, of course _ , Jack flicks his wrist.

“ _ Imperio _ .”

The curse hits his chest in a burst of crackling heat and Rhys’ breath stills for a long moment as a heavy warmth crawls up his limbs and down his legs and into his head. His heart thuds in his ears for a few beats before falling into a steady, regular rhythm, and his chest expands and contracts of its own volition as Rhys’ breathing slows. His spine slowly softens and his hands settle on the tops of his clothed thighs. The faint sheen of sweat on his bare torso warms and evaporates, until he feels like he’s been drenched in honey, warm and languid and  _ safe.  _ As the hand in his hair releases, Rhys blinks to try to clear his vision and Jack’s face swims into view, eyes bright and interested and grin sharp as a knife.

“How you feelin’ there, pumpkin?” Jack reaches out and rubs a thumb over Rhys’ lips, still wet with saliva and precome, and Rhys considers. He feels - he feels pretty good, actually. Rhys goes to lift his arm to catch Jack’s wrist, to press Jack’s hand against his cheek, but his hand remains motionless on his thigh.

Oh. Right.

He’s never been under the Imperius Curse before, but it’s not all that unpleasant. He feels safe and protected, a little removed from reality but a lot calmer than he felt a few moments ago. Jack’s still watching him - waiting for an answer, Rhys realizes, although the flash of panic that might have come with it five minutes ago never blooms in his chest.

“I feel good,” Rhys says, voice calm and steady, and Jack’s grin widens.

“I thought you might.” Jack slides his thumb onto Rhys’ tongue and presses down gently, opening Rhys’ mouth. He takes his hand away and Rhys feels heat swirl inside of him at how he must look: on his knees with his mouth obediently open, unable to move except as Jack wills it. And maybe Rhys should be worried about that, but he feels a slow contentment settle into his bones, deeper even than the artificial calm of the spell. There’s nothing Jack could ask that Rhys would say no to, not really. And now that he _can’t_ _-_ Rhys can’t help the little frisson in his soul at the thought of being entirely in Jack’s hands, the same hands combing gently through his hair and holding his head in place as Jack feeds his cock past Rhys’ lips again.

“There we go,” Jack groans as his dick slides along Rhys’ tongue and bumps gently at the back of his throat. “Alright sweetheart, now  _ relax. _ ”

It has the ring of command to it, and Rhys finds himself obeying, tense muscles loosening as his throat opens up. Jack hisses above him as the head of his cock slips into Rhys’ throat and Rhys tries to concentrate on the sensation, to remember this for next time, to be able to do it on his own. It’s kind of - it’s kind of  _ nice _ , though, to have Jack tell him what to do and to have his body cooperate even when Rhys himself isn’t sure how this is supposed to go. Jack taps his cheek and Rhys closes his lips around Jack’s cock as he rocks gently in and out of Rhys’ mouth. There are a few motes dancing in front of his eyes, and Rhys blinks to banish them, wanting to concentrate on the velvet weight on his tongue.

“Breathe.” Rhys blinks again and realizes the spots in his vision haven’t disappeared. “Through your nose, babe - that’s it, you got this,” Jack says approvingly as Rhys inhales through his nose, spots clearing. “Oh shit, yeah,” Jack groans as Rhys swallows reflexively at the end of it. “Just like that babe, you’re doing so good.”

The praise lights up Rhys’ head as Jack picks up speed. He figures out a breathing rhythm pretty fast with the curse helping him; short, shallow breaths through the nose as Jack holds him still and fucks his mouth. He still feels slightly lightheaded, but he doesn’t know if that’s the curse or lack of oxygen, and honestly he doesn’t care, not with the warmth of Jack’s spell wrapping him up and Jack himself groaning above him. Jack shoves himself down Rhys’ throat until his balls brush against Rhys’ chin and Rhys takes it, as easily as if he’d been practicing for years, as if he’d been born to do it.

“ _ Fuck _ , I knew you’d be good at this,” Jack gasps out, fucking Rhys’ throat with short, shallow thrusts. “Touch yourself for me babe, tell me how hard you are for me.”

Rhys shifts his knees apart and presses one hand down between his legs; he hadn’t been thinking about it but he  _ is _ hard, dick straining against his pants and twitching under even the lightest pressure. He hadn’t noticed, distracted by the comforting haze of the curse, but now that he’s paying attention he can feel arousal pooling in his gut and tingling up and down his limbs. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to tell Jack this, though, and he whines around Jack’s cock, the first true flutterings of panic beginning in his chest - 

“Whoah, whoah, ok my bad.” Jack laughs breathlessly, hips still rocking. “Don’t use your words. But I do want to hear you, babe; let me hear that pretty voice of yours.” Rhys moans in relief, eyelids fluttering as Jack’s cock slides over his tongue. “That’s it. You can touch yourself, too; but don’t -” Jack grunts as his hips stutter “-  _ don’t _ come until I tell you to.” 

Rhys presses down on his own dick gratefully, shifting his hips for the barest bit of friction, just enough to draw all that delicious tension down tight but not enough to release it. Jack grunts above him, face tight with concentration when Rhys rolls his eyes up. Jack meets his eyes and grins, thumb rubbing over where his cock is sliding past Rhys’ lips, other hand still fisted tight in Rhys’ hair.

“All right, big finish, babe. You ready?” Rhys moans around his cock and Jack shudders. “ _ Shit _ , okay then - remember,  _ swallow _ .”

Rhys does and Jack gasps. “Not like that - no,  _ yes _ like that, keep doing that,” so Rhys does, training his eyes on Jack’s face and swallowing rhythmically until Jack’s eyes screw shut and his mouth falls open and he comes down Rhys’ throat in thick, hot pulses. Rhys swallows like he’s been told, grateful for the curse and the hand in his hair that’s keeping him upright, until Jack pulls back one shaky step, cock slipping from Rhys’ mouth. Rhys inhales greedily, coughing as the air hits his abused throat, but Jack still hasn’t released him so he rolls his eyes up to see what Jack wants next.

Jack kneels in front of him, face flushed and eyes bright, glancing between Rhys’ face and his hand, still pressed desperately against his dick.

“So good for me,” Jack purrs, and Rhys can’t tell if he’s actually blushing or not but it  _ feels  _ like he is, all hot and warm and proud. “Go on, then. Give me a show.”

At Jack’s direction Rhys pulls his dick out of his pants, leaning back on one had so his torso is stretched out and on display for Jack. He twists his other hand around his cock, pumping slowly, and it’s good. It’s  _ better _ than good with Jack’s eyes hot on him, but it’s not  _ enough _ because Jack hasn’t told him he can come yet.

“God, look at you,” Jack breathes. “I could keep you like this for  _ hours _ , right on the edge. Do you think you’d pass out eventually? I do.” Rhys whimpers - that’s allowed, Jack told him he could make noise - and Jack grins. “I bet you’d like it, too. Some other time, maybe. Tonight we’ve got shit to do, so -” Jack leans forward, pushing Rhys on his back and crawling over him so Jack is braced above him on all fours. Jack leans down to kiss him deeply and Rhys whimpers again, the faint buzz of the glamour Jack always wears on his face brushing against his skin, and it’s almost enough,  _ almost -  _

Jack pulls back, licking his lips, and Rhys wonders if he can taste the curse in Rhys’ mouth.

“Come for me, Rhysie,” Jack commands, eyes dark and intent, and Rhys’ head hits the floor as his spine arches. He sobs with the force of his orgasm, and as it ebbs Rhys faintly feels Jack’s hand ghosting over his chest, drawing the curse away. That languid warmth drains, leaving the normal haze of afterglow buzzing in suddenly heavy limbs, and Rhys gasps as if surfacing from deep water. 

Jack’s still watching him, although he’s sitting back on his heels now, still draped over Rhys’ legs. He grins when he sees Rhys coming back to himself.

“That was hot, right? I knew you could handle it. You  _ are _ my special boy,” Jack lays a hand on Rhys’ stomach and Rhys shivers as Jack’s nails dig in.

“Damn,” Rhys says, still catching his breath. “That was -  _ damn _ .” Rhys doesn’t have the words for what that was, for being held in Jack’s will, directed at his pleasure.  _ For _ his pleasure.

Rhys shivers again, and not from the sweat cooling on his skin. He peeks back up at Jack, who’s watching him with interest.

“When can we, uh -” his throat hurts and Rhys winces, coughing to try to clear it. “When - can we do that again sometime?” Jack grins, wide and victorious, and leans down.

“Anytime you want, pumpkin,” he murmurs against Rhys’ temple, lips brushing the skin. Rhys shivers again. “You just say the word.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collab between [me](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com) and [scootsaboot](http://scootsaboot.tumblr.com).


End file.
